Blessed With a Curse
by FallenTorment
Summary: Taylor Rose was from the high heavens of Highfall. Given one task, guide Alexander Gaskarth towards love. This task came with one rule; don't fail. Alex Gaskarth/OFC. Rating may rise in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

To be placed on Earth was a curse, for me; it was a blessing.

I am a life angel, or what mortals call a 'guardian angel.' Our purpose on Earth is to guide those who call out to us towards the right direction; however there are some angels who do the opposite. We call them death angels.

Every angel is given a task, if it is life or love we must not fail and we do not return until it is complete; on the other hand death angels tamper with these tasks causing chaos and destruction.

I, the Princess of the Royal lands of Highfall today receive; my first task of love.

My name is Taylor Rose, and this is my story of how I failed my task; my story of how I fell in love with Alex Gaskarth.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to know what you think about it. This is my first time posting, so please tell what you think and if I should continue.  
=)


	2. The Task

_**The Task**_

It was said to be placed on Earth was a curse, to me; it was a blessing.

I am a life angel, Princess Taylor Rose from the Royal lands of Highfall. King Thor, my father with his almighty strength and wisdom prepared me, mentally and physically for all most anything that life would throw at me. Queen Gabriella, on the other hand had a more gentle, but powerful approach. My mother would tell me many stories about love, and how my parents fell in love. I was in love with the idea of being in love.

The difference between the two teachings; I had yet to experience love.

I stand nervously, gluing my eyes to the cold stone beneath my feet; as 60 pairs of eyes, belonging to the Highfall court continue to stare at me. I focus a high amount of my attention to the piece of blonde hair twirling in my pale hand.

We all wait patiently for Thors' presence. It would've been my mothers', however she is forbidden to step foot in the court. The reason, because she has a powerful ability that is not to be toyed with; my mother has the ability to possess anyone, even able to control a man's love. It was as easy as a, b, c. All they had to do; look into her big brown eyes and they were under. Her beauty would attract men, and even women with her raven black curls that cascade down her sun kiss petite frame.

"All rise to Thor, King of Highfall!" The tall guard bellows out, snapping me from my trance.

I slowly lift my head to be faced with my father's sandy blonde shoulder length hair that is rested on his bulky muscles. Placed in his right hand lay the hammer sent by the Gods. Only my father possesses the strength to lift such power. Thor placed his hammer to the side, landing with a loud thud.

"Please be seated my friends," Thor requested with a hand gesture, taking his own seat.

Once everyone was seated the priest rose from his seat, he had a scroll placed in his small hands. I could feel my heartbeat increasing, pumping heavier as my nerves grew. I knew exactly what he held.

"You are all gathered here today to witness Miss Taylor Rose receive the task of love," the priest spoke. "Do any object? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He questioned.

My frightened eyes scattered across the court room, looking for anyone who'd object. Nothing but silence filled the large stoned court.

"No objections?" the priest looked at the court over his glasses. "Very well then," he pushed the glasses to the top of his large nose, whilst clearing his throat.

I gently release the breath I didn't realise I was holding in, but take another deep, calming breath; preparing myself for the next stage.

The priest now directed his attention towards me, his glasses falling in the previous position.

"Taylor Rose, would you confirm your day of birth."

"The 3rd of March, sir," I reply in a small voice.

"Do you, Taylor Rose understand what the task of love is?"

"I do."

The priest continues to write down my responses.

"Do you, Taylor Rose understand what is being asked of you?"

"I do, sir."

"Do you, Taylor Rose understand the consequences if you fail?"

"Yes," I stammer a little.

"Finally do you, Taylor Rose accept the consequences if you fail?"

I look directly at the priest, my thoughts clouding my voice. I close my eyes, giving myself a moment to regain my small voice. I slow my breathing to a calming pace, snapping my eyes open; ready for my answer.

"Yes sir, I do accept."

"Then by the power invested in the Gods, the Highfall court witnessed here today and as King; I hand you, Taylor Rose the task of love." My father stood and announced.

Thor stood down from his judges' chair, walking swiftly over to me with a huge, proud grin on his tanned face; showing off his pearly white teeth. He lent forward, trading the task from his large hand to my small one; placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I am so proud of you, my daughter."

"Thank you, father," I return a small smile.

"What is bothering you?" Thor frowns.

I look down to the task placed in my steady hand. "What if I fail father?"

"You are just like your mother. You have her beauty, but you also have her to guide you in desperate times. You are my daughter, you will not fail." He stroked the side of my face.

"Yes father, I will not fail you."

"Good, now go find your mother, she'll want to see you." Thor gave one last smile before turning his heel, and leaving the court room.

I watch him leave, leaving me standing alone in the court room. A tear slips from my green eye, cascading down my cheek. Taking a deep breath, I wipe the evidence away. I must not, cannot fail my father. I finally take a look at the scroll that has been waiting in my hand.

_On the 18th birthday, of who takes oath shall receive the task of guiding, Alexander William Gaskarth towards love. If failed, the one who took oath shall forever be a death angel._

"Alexander Gaskarth it is."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to know what you thought.


End file.
